Country Girls
Country Girls, originally titled Mia's Ranch Romance, is the fourth episode of the LEGO Friends TV Series. Summary The girls are visiting Mia's grandparents Ranch when Olivia accidentally knocks down the neighbours barn- but they promise to fix it. Plot (Spoilers) Outside, Mia is up to the driveway on her scooter to tell her friends, the four girls about her news. Meanwhile, the girls are at the Juice Bar, and Emma just (still) can't decide what she wants to drink. Naya tells her that maybe she'd like a mixed drink, which she agrees to. She then tells her friends, Stephanie, Olivia and Andrea that she decided very quickly. Mia comes in telling them that she has big news, that since her horse Mocca is giving birth to a brand new foal, that means that they get to stay over at her ranch for the weekend. The four girls all get excited about it, and when they are there, Andrea steps in horse droppings. She shakes it off her foot, which Emma avoids by using her karate moves. She says it's too bad that karate can't do anything about the smell of the ranch, and the horse makes neighs as if to ask Emma. Mia's grandmother tells Mia that it looks like she brought some city girls in, and Mia assures her grandmother that she'll break them in. Meanwhile, Stephanie's eye is caught by a cute country boy, who is talking to Mia's grandfather. Stephanie asks who he is, and Mia says his name is Martin, their neighbor. Mia tells them come on to put all their bags inside. Olivia says they probably needed to bring in the wagon, and Andrea says "Oh come on, we didn't bring that much." Then she adds, "Did we?" The girls all laugh. When they have gotten their luggage inside, Stephanie, Olivia, Andrea and Emma come out of the house, and Mia offers to ride horses, which only leaves Emma and Andrea behind. Mia tells them to just met them in front of the barn in about an hour, and later in the scene, Andrea is walking up to a tree outside for music inspiration. She spots a ladybug on a flower. Meanwhile, Emma also needs inspiration, but to paint. An apple falls into her hand and she takes a bite out of it. Later, the girls are all riding horses, and Stephanie spots Martin working on the farm gate. She looks at and admires him. Andrea is writing her song lyrics. And Emma is also painting. She spots a bee pass by. Martin notices Stephanie, and she has her horse keep walking by. Meanwhile, Andrea is getting some good ideas for lyrics. The girls, meanwhile, are horseback riding, Emma opens a drawer full of bees, she runs and screams, and soon both she and Andrea are both being chased by bees and start running. Andrea escapes into the barn, and finds Mocha, the horse. Mocha whinnies, and Andrea backs off and goes away outside. Emma tells how she almost got stung by a swarm of bees, and Olivia says they're actually good to have around. Of course, unless there's a swarm. Then there's a fly and Emma tells it to shoo, putting her hands up in karate pose, but Stephanie tells her ranches also have those. Soon, Mia's grandfather comes over, asking them how they like ranch life, and they all love it, except for Emma saying it's "a little buggy." Olivia then adds, "But we love it." Mia's grandfather suggests why don't they help out with chores, and Mia tells him they just wanted to hang out. Olivia tells her it's okay, and they all agree to do chores. Later on, Andrea and Emma are shoveling the hay in Mocha's barn. Emma, while scooping up manure, says look at them, they're real ranch-hands. She needs to shoo away a fly. Andrea says yeah to this, and starts singing. In the meantime, Olivia is typing up hay and carrying it to the tractor. Stephanie is getting eggs from the hen shed, but the chickens don't want to give the eggs up. Stephanie distracts one of the hens by saying "Oh no, a fox" and she grabs an egg while the chicken isn't looking. Meanwhile, Mia and Martin are having a good time, Martin asking for some grapes, and Mia throwing it into his mouth. Stephanie sees Martin with Mia and gets a little jealous, but Olivia reminds her of the chores. Mia tells Martin she hopes her horse will have her foal, and Martin says he'll keep his fingers crossed for her. After, Olivia is riding the tractor, and the brakes go out. Olivia is riding by Mia uncontrollable, and Mia says oh no, and Olivia is still riding out of control. She nearly hits the hens and she smashes into the barn. Mia rushes over along with the other girls and asks Olivia if she is okay. Olivia says she thinks so, but the barn is a different story. Soon, Martin and his father come over, and ask what happened. Martin's father appears angry, and Olivia apologizes with Martin's father saying that sorry isn't going to fix the damage, and Stephanie and Mia tell him they'll find a way to pay for it, and promise him. The father says 'see that you do' and 'look at this mess'. Stephanie promises Martin to reel up the chickens for them, and the girls all get to work. Soon, they are running after hens, and Martin tells Stephanie that one hen, Clara, is still missing. Stephanie finds her, the only one out of herself and Martin to fit up the barn hole, and tries to grab her, but falls off the ladder into Martin's arms. She says thanks and imagines herself on a ship with his hands holding her hands out at the railing edge. Mia asks if everything is okay, and tells Martin he can put Stephanie down now. Martin says "Yeah, right" and puts her down. Soon, Olivia is telling Stephanie "So, you've got your eye on a country boy, huh?", and asks if she likes him. Meanwhile, Emma is asking Mia the same thing if she likes Martin, which Mia doesn't answer. Soon, both Olivia and Emma are telling Stephanie and Mia to go for Martin. Later, the girls and Mia's grandparents are at dinner and Olivia tells Mia's grandparents she feels terrible about the barn, which Mia's grandfather replies that he should've warned the girls earlier about the tractor, but Olivia says she should've asked permission first. Stephanie focuses on raising enough money to fix the barn, and says then it won't matter who is at fault, which Andrea says that they can probably make money selling the lemonade, and how yummy it is. Mia's grandmother thanks her, and the girls suggest market day. They all agree to it, including Mia, and the next day, the girls get to work with Martin helping. They pick fresh apples from the tree, which Mocha eats out of the basket, and Emma and Olivia laugh at it. Mia notices Stephanie's fun with Martin and gets jealous. Soon, Mia's grandmother calls them in for lunch. Emma suggests Mia to sit next to Martin, and at the lunch table, Emma and Olivia both suggest Stephanie and Mia to sit next to Martin, but Martin says there's room enough for both of them and they sit down. Olivia whispers to Emma that she wanted to Stephanie to sit there because she told him to go for Martin. And Emma whispers that she told Mia to go for him. They say in unison: "uh-oh", and Stephanie talks to Martin about having such a good time in the wheel barrel. Mia says that's nothing, and asks him if Martin remembers when they were five, and in the cornfield, they were chasing crows and got lost and no one could find them for hours. Olivia and Emma try to distract them with corn and beets, with Andrea merrily enjoying them. Later that day, Stephanie is about to make lemonade with the lemon juice, water and sugar, but Stephanie gets so distracted she accidentally uses too much sugar. She spits it out, and Olivia helps her with putting in more lemon juice and water. Meanwhile, Martin is asking Mia what she did back there, and Mia gets angry at him and jealous, and calls Stephanie his girlfriend. Martin clears it up, and Mia gets mad that he wouldn't be interested in one of her best friends. She tells him that it felt weird seeing them together, and he says he likes someone else. Not Stephanie, Emma, Andrea or Olivia, this conclusion pointing to Mia. The two share an eye gazing moment and a hen pecks Martin's shoe. He picks her up and tells Mia they still have a lot of work to do. Meanwhile, Olivia and Stephanie are drinking the delicious lemonade, Olivia's plan being had worked. Later on that day, Stephanie is squeezing lemons and Olivia and Emma need to her and Mia apart. Olivia asks where the rolling pin is, Mia telling her it's in her hand, and Emma puts the plug into the outlet of the blender before the lid is put on the blender. Stephanie gets drenched and says it's so not her day. The next morning, it is market day, and the girls load the stuff onto the wagon car, with Andrea getting upset at a squawking morning-wakening rooster. The girls get on the wagon car, and Mia's grandmother gives her granddaughter some cookies for market day. Later that day, they are doing a good job selling cookies and lemonade, and the rest, with their first customer (who appears to be Tanya's mother in full appearance). They sell out soon, and Mia and Stephanie hug after when Mia apologizes, Andrea asking if she missed something. When they return to the farm, Andrea and Emma find Mocca in the barn about to give labor. Meanwhile, the other girls give Mr. Kane, Martin's father, the money. Mr. Kane is happy and gives some of the money to Olivia. Stephanie sees that Martin's boots don't match, being that he and Stephanie are not a good match after all. Emma calls the girls over, and they all see Mocca's new foal. Martin and Mia share a slight hand touch, and Mia's grandmother tells them that no one will ever call Emma or Andrea city girls again. Mia then tells the girls they have a different tradition in their family. Then, they all share the Ranch Romance song. Song *Ranch Romance Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:Season 1